Why My Life?
by Yaoi4596
Summary: Sometimes I wonder, why me and my screwed up life? If I was not in this situation, my baby, the father & I would be at home with my family right now. This itself is ridiculous... Bamon AU,AH the summary sucks but enjoy reading


Why My Life?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, Tomorrow People nor Glee

AN! Hello there! I am quite new to this posting stuff but plot bunnies were raging inside of my head for a year with this idea. This will be an AU Story. It will also revolve around certain things like: Bonnie will have a stable home, loving parents but they will be different in this case. Nobody will abandon her when she needs them. She will be loved like she needs to be. Some of this will be with original characters of my creations (like her parents and siblings). She will not only be a witch, she will be some other things that you find out as you read along in future chapters. They will BE sort of OOC. Bonnie will have a backbone, it is existent. Damon will be his douche-bag self that we all know and love/hate. Elena will be Elena (WHORE!). Stefan will be Stefan but in Ripper! Stefan in the first chapter until described why he is in that form. Caroline will be Caroline. Enjoy the Story!

Bonnie's POV

_This is some straight up bullshit. Why did we have to be in this? The Scooby Doo gang of Mystic Falls is always in some knee-deep crap. I'm already disguising my scent and the sound of my beating heart so that Stefan wouldn't find me or my unborn child. Yeah, if you're wondering why I am pregnant, who is my baby's daddy? And in this predicament with Stefan trying to find me slash bite me?! Well gather around, I shall tell you a great story of how this came to be in a few short months. You can sense my sarcasm. But 4 months ago, being a teenage witch was already hard enough, but this was ridiculous…_

_4 months earlier…_

"Bonnie! Amber! Astrid! Jesse! Time for you to get your breakfast!" My mother screamed into the built-in speaker that went all over the huge house. I groggily got up and stretched and went to my private bathroom. If we only had one bathroom, it would have been chaos. Taking care of my business in 5 minutes tops and with adorable outfit to top it all off. Getting out of my room and thinking of how the day is going to begin. But when I walk into the spacious kitchen, is NOT what I had in mind! Dad had mom hiked up on the wall while driving into her slow and hard. "Dominic, oh God please stop-"Mom's words was interrupted when Dad bit her and she squealed while scratching along Dad's chest and eyes rolled up in her head. "GET A ROOM GUYS!" I screamed realizing that a few seconds of my day was scarred already. They stopped and looked over at me. Mom was the first one to get off pulling her work skirt down. Mom was not a skinny person, she is a beautiful plus size woman with curly hair, and her skin is a beautiful shade of brown, a mole below her big nose to the top of her mouth and beautiful brown cat eyes. Her boobs and ass is huge that went great with her curves and height. I have part of her ass, height and curves, but I do not have her boobs. Thank God! "Sorry Bonnie that you had to see that. Ready to eat some delicious breakfast?" While Dad was fixing himself, he says while embarrassed, "Sorry Bon." Dad was a huge man with a body for days, a mustache, long dreads (yes my dad is a dread head), thick lips and a shade darker than my mom. I stood there with my eyes big for a few more seconds. Then my older brother Jesse came down the steps saying, "Morning everybody. Have to run to the college." Jesse was not as big as dad, developing a mustache of his own, muscular but lean body and light as mom with my eyes. He lifted me up like he has always done when we were kids. Hugged mom and gave her a kiss. Hugged Dad with that one armed hug that men do… I will not ever understand. "Be good pipsqueak." "I always am!" He always teased me about my height but it was out of love. While watching Jesse walk out the door, I turn to see Dad molesting Mom. AGAIN! Forever freaks. I walk over to the island and start eating my bacon, eggs, pancakes and strawberries with fervor. Half way done with my breakfast, Astrid and Amber comes down the stairs still in their night clothes. On the right, Astrid is the one who is about 5'9 inches tall with olive brown skin with her natural curly hair all over her head. On the left, Amber is the one who is 5'3(an inch away from me), plus sized just like mom but has the same skin tone as Dad. "Hey girls, why are you still in your night clothes?" Dad said while still holding onto mom's hips. "They gave the senior's day off for the week." Both responded without missing a beat. "Mmmm… I didn't know that." Mom says confused. _The only reason you didn't remember because you were too busy 'putting it in' like teenagers _I said in my head as I roll my eyes. "Heard that Bonnie." Mom said not lifting her head. _Dammit! _I said in my mind once more. Mom is a telepath and it can be quite irritating, but she doesn't do it as Auntie Jasmine, she will bust you in your shit and expose it. Mom tries to be tamer about it. "Don't let me send you to your Auntie Jasmine." "Don't do that, you know she is VERY sadistic Jammie. She will beat they ass with her famous leather belt and taunt them by smacking it together with a creeper face." Dad says while shivering. He is a big dude but is scared of Mom and Auntie Jasmine. It was quite hilarious. "I know, but twin is not as sadistic as my brother Grimmy." Mom said as she was smirking evilly. Astrid and Amber left a long time ago, scared of facing Auntie Jasmine in bad terms. I began to shudder, thinking of what she would do. But then my little sister Evelyn runs in and says, "Mommy, Daddy & Bon-Bon!" She says with her golden-brown eyes glittering with happiness jumping into Dad's arms. She is SOOOOOO ADORABLE! She makes me happy that Mom and Dad are freaks. Le sigh… but under all of that, she is secretly a demon to people that are mean to her friends, even to teachers. She is just like Auntie Jasmine but with a tinge of Mom mixed in. "Ready to eat?" I asked her while pinching her chubby cheeks. "Yes pwease." I turn to see Mom and Dad engage in conversation in Russian. _"Я собираюсь отшлепать эту задницу (I am going to spank that ass)."_ Dad said and mom responded with this while biting his ear: _"В то время как вы облигаций и кляп меня? Я буду наслаждаться этим очень (While you bond and gag me?_ _I will enjoy it very much)_." I looked at both of them and gagged. Then I had said "Urrrrgh!_ Вы, ребята, смешно! Папа, держать его в штанах! Мама, перестать быть словесная шлюха! Эвелин, люблю тебя и быть хорошим в школе (You guys are ridiculous! Dad, keep it in your pants! Mom, stop being a verbal whore! Evelyn, love you and be good at school)." _I had said while pointing to each one of them and started to leave. _"Люблю тебя Бон-Бон! (Love you Bon-Bon!)"_ She jumped out of Dad's arms and gave me a big hug and a wet kiss. I tell Astrid and Amber bye and leave to a new beautiful day. Hope it doesn't suck too bad. Then Mom text me saying, 'Get penetrated by a smexy guy or at least get fingered! XOXO XD' Yes, this is really ridiculous...

Yeah, this is my first fanfiction, posting it anyway. Auntie Jasmine and her husband and kids will be introduced in the next chapter. If you go on Tumblr (epicyaoibamon), then you will see what the dad, and the kids look like.


End file.
